The use of high intensity LEDs for general-purpose illumination, and in specialty lighting applications such as architectural and video display applications, has increased in recent years. Typically, manufacturers of LED lighting assemblies design assemblies that are customized for the specific LED devices that are used in the illuminated displays. The electrical interconnections and thermal characteristics of the assemblies are often treated as secondary issues, and dealt with separately from the mechanical and esthetic aspects of the lighting fixture. This frequently results in thermal and interconnection problems with the LED assembly packaging. The heat accumulation may damage the LEDs themselves, resulting in shorter useful life of the LEDs, or cause damage to the light fixture housings such as warping and discoloration.
What is needed is a standard holder for high-intensity LEDs that integrates electrical and thermal connections in a single receptacle. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs